Typically, mobile device management (MDM) has been performed in a centralized manner, e.g., using an MDM server or other centralized node to manage a plurality of managed devices. However, for a small business or other relatively small groups of users, such as private individuals in a same family, students or others working on a common project, etc., the cost and level of knowledge and/or sophistication that may be required to acquire access to and use such tools may be prohibitive.